Mirror of Darkness
by Enpatsu-Shakugan
Summary: Okay, not the best story, but yeah. Maka and Soul have been rescued by a mysterious person for the past few days. When that particular person joins Shibusen, just what could happen?
1. The start of a newconfusion?

**OKAY OKAY! The moment you see this story, don't lash at me. I'm not a great writer, and plus I hate swearing. But if you review you don't like my story or simplicity, do it politely.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell of Shibusen rang. Maka quickly rushed to school. As she ran, she also thought about the past few days. Every time it seems like she's in a pinch, or going to be killed by an evil human, someone would come and save her. She had no idea who it was, though.

At class, she was being bothered by it. _Who was that person? Why did he...or she do it??_. She thought about it too much she fainted.......

"Gee, are you alright?"

Maka woke up in the infirmary, lying on a bed. Surrounding it was Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty and Liz. They were all wondering whether she was alright.

"Hey!! You can't just faint like that in class! Why 'cha do that anyw-"

**MAKA CHOP-ED**

"Shut up, Black Star! Now if you guys don't mind, I only want Soul to be in here! Go Go Go!" Maka exclaimed. She was incredibly agitated, but why? She just seemed so confused, unclear.

After 10 minutes, she started to talk to Soul.

"So, why did you faint, anyway, Maka?"

"I don't know. I kept thinking about those past few days. That mysterious person who always saves us. Who the heck is that person?"

There was a total silence for a whole minute, which Maka broke by Maka-Chopping Soul's head.

"This is so stupid."

"What are you talking about??"

_Ugh!!! what's going on??!!? my head is getting a big headache I dunno what I'm saying!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

Maka fainted after that thought...again. But for 3 hours...

That very moment she woke up, it was already after school. She still felt woozy. all that thinking. She's so sick of it. There's only one thing to do: find that person. So 10 minutes later, after she stop feeling sick, she called Soul.

"Hey, Soul! I think we should go for some Soul-Hunting!"

"Huh? Why all of a sud-"

"No time! Let's go!"

_Well, at least she's feeling better..._

After about 6 minutes, the duo arrived in the middle part of the city. So far, not a single soul. Until...

"Hey, Maka! Look!"

Sure enough, there was a pre-kishin. It looked like a poker card.

"Alright! Soul!"

"You got it!"

The duo started fighting. Again, it was difficult to defeat him.

_This is going well_. Thought Maka. _But maybe this is a bad idea. I feel....weak_

She just kept getting tortured. Big mistake. Immediately, she was crushed against the wall of a building. Or was it a big mistake........?

Indeed not. Soon, the mysterious person came and slashed the pre-kishin. Now, with a closer shot, Maka could tell it was a girl.

_This is my chance..._Maka thought. So finally, once she stood up, she shouted

"**WHO ARE YOU!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!"**

I know, bad chapter. Hopefully around chapter 4 or 5 it will get better. But for now...XP


	2. The meeting and conversation

* * *

**Yep, I know last chapter was boring, but yeah XP Please review!**

The mysterious person turned out to be a teenage girl with black ponytails and red lifeless eyes (as seen below)

**(Yeah, found that off Google :P I apologise if it's not supposed to be taken)**

"Why do you need to know?"

"And why have you been rescuing me?!"

"Rumors. Soon I will challenge you...."

The girl disappeared as quick as she appeared. Maka was baffled. Just _who _is that person???

The next day wasn't as bad as yesterday, though Maka was still confused. Why did the girl really want to challenge her? Was she hiding something?

"Hey, Maka?"

"Oh, hi Tsubaki."

"You still seem to be unwell, are you alright?"

"Yeah....."

Then a loud voice came from the side.

"HEY MAKA!!! WHAT'S WITH YOU STILL IN YOUR SEAT!? CLASS HAS ALREADY ENDED!!"

"W-What?!"

Poor Maka! She was so confused by the girl she saw last night she forgot about the time!

As the group walked out, Soul walked next to Maka.

"Maka....."

"I know, that girl. I felt a strange presence in her....like a shinigami..."

"Are you telling me that girl is a Shinigami?!"

"Maybe...I didn't see clearly...."

Tsubaki noticed the pair looked irritated, so she changed the subject.

"Er, where should we go for lunch today?"

Maka's mood lighten up a bit.

"I've made some veggie burgers!"

"Bah, nothing near as good as normal burgers."

**MAKA CHOP-ED**

"Are you saying you're betting at cooking, huh, Soul? Huh? Huh? HUH?!?!'

"Okay Okay Okay!"

Later at Maka's house...

"Aw man. That Maka-chop whacked me big time!"

"Well, serves you right for your lack of symmetry behavior!"

"Seriously, Kid, must you obsessed by behavior as well? Give me a break! I'm not a veggie burger fan!"

Tsubaki decided to end the conversation.

"Okay, that's quite enough! Soul, make sure tell Maka politely you don't like veggie burgers next time!"

"Gee........"

"Okay! Got them!"

Maka walked out of the kitchen with the lunch. As everyone ate, Soul whispered to Maka.

"Maybe you should tell them?"

Maka looked a little downcast for awhile. But she had no choice but to explain....

Boring also XP Oh well, just review!


	3. Miyo

* * *

**Um, any reviews? I know it's boring but.....**

"What? A mysterious person has been saving you?!!?!?!?!?!?"

Maka looked a little worried. Did she scare her friends?

"And to think! A shinigami too???!" Kid exclaimed.

Maka nodded, like she did something wrong. But Tsubaki lightened up everything.

"Hey, at least it's not a kishin, right? Who knows, the person might join Shibusen!"

"Yeah! Cheer up!" Black Star added.

Maka wanted to smile, but.....what was that?!?!?!?

Outisde, there was a giant pre-kishin!

Once outside, the gang got their weapons and started fighting the kishin egg.

"Ok, Mr-kishin egg! Gimme you best shot!"

Maka kept slashing the pre kishin a lot of times. Black Star too. Kid started shooting. But none of these worked.

"Okay, Liz, Patty! Let's do it!"

"SOUL RESONANCE!!!"

"Death Cannon!"

Kid shot his Death Cannon, but the kishin egg reflected it at the gang!

The three were eventually thrown against a wall.

"Ugh....I can't believe it........"

…......................SHING!!!!!!

In just a flash, that...that girl slashed the kishin-egg! Though, it was not fully destroyed.

Maka managed to weakly point at the girl! "It's...It's her!"

"I'll show you the true power of a Shinigami..." the girl said.

She then sprouted some angel wings.

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

The pink rose from her wand then flew and grew larger as it hit the pre-kishin. She then pointed her wand at the rose.

"Seraphic Explosion!"

A magenta ray from her wand flew right through the rose and the pre-kishin, and the rose exploded.

"Mission acomplish, but I believe this belongs to you."

Then the girl passed the soul to Soul, who devoured it.

"But why....why did you?" Maka questioned. "and..what's your name?"

"Miyo." The girl replied. And disappeared again.

This Miyo person was really strange! Just why did she rescue Maka over and over?


End file.
